


I Can Change

by Flan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: [Post Settimo Libro - settata in un momento indefinito]Camminare per le strade di Diagon Alley da sola, a Dicembre, sotto la neve e senza Ron accanto, non era esattamente ciò che Hermione si sarebbe aspettata come conclusione di quell’anno infernale.Né, tantomeno, avrebbe mai pensato di incontrare Draco Malfoy al Leaky Cauldron.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2





	I Can Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinoaHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/gifts).



> [Questa fanfiction partecipa all'iniziativa di Fanwriter.it "Secret Santa 2020" #SecretSantaFanwriterit #Fanwriterit]
> 
> Questa storiella è un regalo per Eleonora (RinoaHeart), la persona che in questo 2020 mi ha supportata, letteralmente, ogni giorno della mia vita. Una persona per la quale non c'è regalo che tenga, perché nessun tipo di cosa materiale potrà mai ripagare tutto ciò che lei ha fatto per me.  
> Ti voglio bene Ela.  
> Questa Dramione forse farà un po' schifino, non è ancora una vera Dramione, è la prima volta che li scrivo e del setting di Harry Potter mi sto scordando quasi tutto. Spero comunque che apprezzerai.

**I Can Change**

Camminare per le strade di Diagon Alley da sola, a Dicembre, sotto la neve e senza Ron accanto, non era esattamente ciò che Hermione si sarebbe aspettata come conclusione di quell’anno infernale.

Né, tantomeno, avrebbe mai pensato di incontrare Draco Malfoy al Leaky Cauldron.

Quando aprì la porta, notò immediatamente i capelli fin troppo chiari di Draco, in mezzo a una serie di persone con cappellini e sciarpe avvolte attorno al collo. Conservava la sua solita classe, qualcosa di insopportabile e che si insinuava come un fastidio sotto la pelle di Hermione.

Per un attimo fu tentata di uscire dal locale pur di non dover incrociare il suo sguardo, ma si trattenne. Con passo deciso, si fece avanti verso il bancone, facendo notare la sua presenza alla cameriera, la quale la indirizzò verso il tavolo e la fece sedere. Il passo di Hermione rallentò e si fece più insicuro quando il tavolo prescelto dalla cameriera fu proprio quello al fianco di Draco.

“Granger,” disse lui, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei. I suoi occhi grigi erano un po’ più scuri del solito.

Lei fece un mezzo sorriso forzato. Non gli era mai andato davvero giù. Hermione credeva nelle seconde occasioni, nella redenzione, ma quando si trattava di lui sembrava sempre tutto troppo difficile da applicare. 

“Malfoy,” si accarezzò la gonna, sistemandola, per poi sedersi compostamente, con la schiena dritta. Era andata lì per concedersi una bevuta in solitaria e un pianto, ma forse non sarebbe stato possibile.

“Potremmo anche smettere di trattarci come se fossimo ancora nemici,” osservò Draco, con un’occhiata obliqua. Hermione cercò di non guardarlo direttamente, non voleva far trasparire nessuna emozione, men che meno il proprio dolore. 

“Non siamo amici.”   
Draco sorrise appena, rigirandosi tra le mani il boccale di burrobirra.

“Corretto,” puntualizzò, “ma possiamo smettere di essere nemici.”

“Esistono vie di mezzo?” 

La risposta fu interrotta dalla cameriera, che prese l’ordine di Hermione. Una cioccolata calda… alcolica. In quel momento più che mai aveva bisogno di scaldarsi.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, e dopo un lungo sorso di burrobirra, Malfoy parlò di nuovo.

“Dev’essere successo qualcosa di brutto se Hermione Granger è costretta a passare il periodo natalizio da sola in un pub di Diagon Alley,” cominciò Draco, guardandola di traverso. 

“Prima di tutto, fatti gli affari tuoi,” ribatté subito Hermione, piccata. Figuriamoci se aveva voglia di aprirsi con lui. Non aveva chiesto nemmeno ad Harry di uscire a fare una passeggiata con lei per non dover parlare della rottura con Ron e di certo non lo avrebbe fatto con Draco -  _ insopportabile, snob, narcisista, razzista _ \- Malfoy. 

“In secondo luogo, sto solo cercando i regali di Natale e non volevo schiavizzare nessuno per seguirmi in giro.”

L’altro accennò un mezzo sorriso.   
“Certo.”

“Non usare quel tono con me. _ Io  _ non sono come voi, non mi serve un elfo domestico che mi porta le buste, posso farlo tranquillamente da sola.” 

Draco indicò le buste con i regali ai propri piedi.    
“Non mi sembra di avere un elfo domestico con me, né tantomeno qualcuno che le sta portando al posto mio. Forse dovresti deporre la bacchetta, Granger. Non sempre le persone vogliono attaccarti.”   
Hermione tacque. Nel tono di Draco c’era una nota di stanchezza, così come sul suo volto. Delle leggere sfumature violacee si sfumavano sulla sua pelle, vicino agli occhi. Occhiaie. Forse di stanchezza, forse l’età. Stavano crescendo entrambi, aveva davvero senso continuare su quella linea, non dare una seconda opportunità?   
Qualcosa, dentro di lei, risuonò. Forse la necessità di aprirsi al nuovo, forse la volontà di farlo.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre la cameriera appoggiava sulla tavola la tazza di cioccolata calda. La ringraziò velocemente e si perse a fissare il liquido per qualche secondo.

“Non è facile lasciarti senza parole,” esordì ancora Draco, spezzando il silenzio.

“Non sono senza parole.”   
“Mh,” il ragazzo appoggiò la testa su una mano, guardandosi intorno annoiato.

“Una volta mi piacevano le feste,” esordì poi, mentre con gli occhi sembrava scorrere l’intera sala, analizzandola. “Mi piaceva passare del tempo con la mia famiglia a Malfoy Manor. Era divertente e c’erano sempre un sacco di regali, una tavola imbandita di ogni pietanza immaginabile. Oh, tutto tremendamente costoso, ovviamente. Avrebbe fatto salire l’invidia a chiunque.”

Hermione si riaccese.

“Perché mi racconti questo?” sbottò, irritata e confusa. 

“Non hai perso la tua caratteristica principale, vedo: saper interrompere le persone per aggiungere commenti. Non potresti solo… ascoltare, per una volta?”   
Hermione tacque, seccata. Incrociò le braccia al petto, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Stavo dicendo: il Natale a casa Malfoy era davvero importante. Pieno di gente rilevante, tavolate lunghissime, sterminate. Ai miei piaceva decorare la casa con una certa eleganza e raffinatezza, ma l’atmosfera natalizia era sempre molto forte ovunque io mi girassi. Ricevevo miriadi di regali da tutti, compresi alcuni dei Mangiamorte.”

A quella parola, Hermione drizzò la schiena e da confusa, si sentì improvvisamente raggelare. Non riusciva a capire.

“Poi la guerra è finita e tutto è cambiato. Il Natale ha acquisito un aspetto diverso. Niente più tavolate sterminate, niente più reverenze, niente più regali… nessuno ci ha più rispettato, da dopo la dipartita del Sign- Voldemort.”   
Draco lanciò un’occhiata ad Hermione e lei la colse. Non aveva chiamato Voldemort  _ “Signore Oscuro” _ , come se quel tipo di accortezza fosse un evidente segno.

“E quindi?” chiese soltanto lei, cercando di cogliere il punto di quel discorso. Tante cose si sarebbe aspettata dal suo giro a Diagon Alley, ma non di finire a parlare di filosofia della vita con Draco Malfoy.

“E quindi il Natale è diventato questo. I miei genitori tendono a fare un pranzo più abbondante mentre si ricordano di quanto sono soli, imbastendo una tavola per venti persone quando siamo soltanto in tre o quattro, quando va bene. E poi ci sono io, che nei giorni antecedenti a Natale vengo qui, mi ubriaco qualche volta, anche se sempre con un certo contegno, e poi vado a casa, cercando di capire come non finire solo quanto loro.” 

Hermione provò a dire qualcosa, ma improvvisamente il senso di colpa si fece spazio dentro di lei, facendole rendere conto quanto, in realtà, Draco fosse tremendamente solo. Non aveva nessuno a cui fare appello. Sì, forse un paio di amici, ma c’era qualcosa che lei non aveva mai provato dentro le sue parole: solitudine. Quella vera. 

“Mi stai dicendo che Draco Malfoy, quello egoista, quello che si è fatto terra bruciata intorno come i suoi genitori per sette, lunghi, interminabili anni, che mi ha chiamata con i peggiori appellativi… adesso vuole degli amici?”

Draco si zittì, sorseggiò la birra e annuì.

“Forse. E’ sbagliato?”

Hermione scosse la testa.

“No, direi di no.”    
Sul suo volto si dipinse un leggero sorriso; spontaneo, sincero. 

“Questa è la dimostrazione che chiunque può cambiare,” disse Hermione, sorseggiando dalla sua tazza.

“Persino io?”

Hermione si ferma un attimo.

“Persino tu.”

La nota era quasi amara, ma entrambi sapevano che quello era l’inizio di qualcosa. Una cosa qualunque: forse un’amicizia, forse una lunga conoscenza, forse qualcosa di più. 

Poco importava, ad ogni modo.

La neve cadeva leggera, depositandosi sui tetti strampalati di Diagon Alley e mentre i bambini si soffiavano il fiato caldo nelle mani, Hermione stringeva tra le dita la cioccolata calda e non si sentiva più tanto sola. 

“E tu?” chiese poi Draco, interrompendo il silenzio.

Hermione si rilassò sullo schienale della sedia.

“Hai tempo per una lunga storia?”   
“Tutto il tempo del mondo.”


End file.
